


A Rather Good Read

by P2PWP



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, In Public, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P2PWP/pseuds/P2PWP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Rose both end up in LOLAR's  library due to boredom. Only one of them is there to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rather Good Read

_fl-flt-flt._  In the still of the quiet, cool library, the rasp of paper sounded as loud as gunfire. The pages of an open book that had been forgotten on a shelf had begun to flutter as if suddenly caught in a draft.  
  
An instant later a tall, gangly girl with a long mane of wild black hair crackled out of thin air.  
  
"Ja-?!"  
  
Jade whirled around, hands extended and fingers buzzing with uranium-scented static. "Who's there?!"  
  
Silence, then: "Ah...over here, Jade." Jade blinked, eyes flickering through the room until she found the source of the voice--on the other side of a low, hip-height bookshelf, Rose sat, exposed up to her shoulders and turned slightly towards Jade.  
  
"Oh...oops!" Jade dropped her hands quickly with a sheepish grin. "Haha, you spooked the crap out of me Rose! What are you doing up so late?"  
  
Rose smiled lightly. "I could ask you the same thing, from my position."  
  
"...okay, you got me there," Jade giggled. "I dunno, I was just kind of bored and felt like reading something. I actually came here a lot during the trip, just to check on the turtles and see if there were any cool books to find. But uh, mostly," Jade leaned in, lowering her voice to a conspiratorial whisper despite the fact the girls were alone, "just to get away from _certain annoying parties_ , if you know what I mean."  
  
The corners of Rose's lips twitched, just for a moment. "Did the boys know you came to this particular place?"  
  
Jade cocked her head. "Uh, I guess? They knew I came to LOLAR a lot, anyways. Why?"  
  
"Oh...no reason."  
  
"And why are  _you_  here?"   
  
It was hard to tell in them dim light of the library, but Rose seemed to blush slightly. "Same as you, indulging in a bit of midnight reading." For some reason Rose had remained in her uncomfortably twisted position and had made no move to get up or face Jade properly. Jade frowned slightly.  
  
"Uh-huh?" She stepped closer. "Sooooo what are you reading?" The twitch of Rose's shoulders might have been have been imperceptible to anyone else, but Jade could practically taste the space around her shake.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I mean, nothing you'd be interested in, I imagine." Rose tucked a bit of hair behind her ear, shifting slightly in her seat. "No charming fauna or nuclear physics here, I'm afraid to report. But I might be able to make some suggestions as to--."  
  
"Rose."  
  
The two girls locked eyes, the brunette crossing her arms. "Rose, I'm not  _stupid_. I know what you're doing here."

The library itself seemed to hold its breath. "...and what reason would that be?"  
  
"The only obvious one."  
  
Seconds trickled away.  
  
...and slowly, Jade's serious face was split by a grin. "Pssh, Rose, you're more of an open book than anything else in this place! You sneaked away here to write some more of your silly wizard stories, didn't you?"  
  
It took Rose a moment to find her composure, blinking rather rapidly. "...excuse me?"  
  
Jade snickered. "Pfft, okay, Rose, whatever. You can have the library tonight, it's your planet anyways."  
  
Rose stared in a way that seemed as if she was going to say something else, but instead she smiled awkwardly. "A...alright then! Haha, thank you Jade, I certainly...appreciate it."  
  
"Aw, no sweat! You deserve it. Anyways, have a good night then, and..." Jade gave a single pistol and a wink. "Try not to let those wizards keep you up too late!"  
  
The blonde smiled tightly, giving a small wave. "Have a good night."  
  
And Jade was gone.  
  
Rose remained stone-still for a few moments, barely noticing the gentle breeze that had begun to circulate around. As such, it wasn't until she heard a familiar chuckle that she looked down to see a shaggy-haired head rise between her bare legs.  
  
"Wizards, huh?" John laughed.   
  
Rose exhaled, shaking her head. "John, I swear..."  
  
"What?" He grinned up at her, resting his chin on her thigh. "You _said_ you thought I could 'stand to be a little more adventurous.'"  
  
"There's being adventurous and being an idiot, and there's whisking an innocent young maiden-" (John snorted) "-away to pounce on her in a public place where anyone could find us..."  
  
"Oh come on Rose, I was actually being lenient about that. The only ones who really come around here all that often are the turtles--"  
  
"--and there were quite a bit of close calls with them, need I remind you."  
  
"--Jade was actually a surprise."  
  
Rose sighed. "At least with her you had the decency to hide."  
  
"Well, yeah! The turtles were funny because they got all freaked out and skitter-y, but if Jade saw us like this..." The air around them shuddered. "I don't even _want_ to think about that..."  
  
"So you left your poor girlfriend, defenseless and pantless, to deal with the problem."  
  
John beamed. "Sure did! But anyways," and he leaned in a little to nip her hip, causing Rose to shiver a little. "We should get back to business, don't you think?"  
  
Her face flushed a bit as he began to trail a line of little kisses from her knee up her thigh. "And he's s-still so eager to go on, even after that..." But despite herself, she smiled and gently grasped his head, threading her fingers through his hair. "You're certainly full of surprises tonight."  
  
He hummed against her skin. "I'm full of a lot of things tonight."  
  
 _What does that even mean_? she started to say. But then he dipped his head between her legs, and Rose suddenly realized that there were more important things to think about.

 


End file.
